Interrupted
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Clark and Lois. Checking each other out. Touching. Ready to - Enter Lana. Not quite suggestive as it sounds.
1. Part One

**Author's Note: This is based off of spoilers I read - I took a few words and created what I want to happen. :-) Please read and review!**

A slight knock on the door caused Clark to whirl around, facing the door and straining his ears to figure out who was beyond it. The beating of a heart reached his ears and he didn't need to question any longer who it was.

He knew the beating of_ her_ heart better than he knew anyone else's.

"Jimmy, Smallville?" She stuck her brunette head in, eyes immediately meeting his. When she swallowed, upon their eyes touching, he wondered why. The nervousness he sensed from her wasn't at all like her. Neither was knocking on the door. The Lois Lane he had been accustomed to in past years would've simply barged in.

"It's just me Lois," he said, holding in a chuckle at the timid way she entered the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"Out getting some air," Clark replied, jerking a thumb in the direction of the front of the church.

"He's not getting cold feet, is he?" Lois snapped, that old fire burning bright in her eyes. "Because if he is-"

"Calm down Lois," he responded, baring his teeth in a wide grin. "It's normal for the groom to be a little nervous on his wedding day. But don't worry. He loves Chloe and wants to go through with this."

The agitation passed and Lois smoothed down her deep blue bridesmaid dress. Clark took the moment to appreciate her form in the unusual apparel. It was nice seeing Lois in a dress. And she looked…well, Clark was not disappointed.

"Are you…Are you checking me out Smallville?" The question held no vigor and the last part trembled as she spoke.

Finding that he couldn't speak, partly because his mouth had dropped open and no words were coming out, he just regarded her with wide eyes.

Gaining some courage, she stepped forward. "Because, ah, if you were, maybe it wouldn't be so bad…"

More than shocked now, he stayed rooted in his spot, curious as to whether or not he was hearing things. Finally, strangled words exited his mouth. "Um, no. Why would I?"

Obviously disheartened, she dropped her gaze to the floor, muttering under her breath. Any mere mortal man would not have had the privilege to hear those words but Clark was no mere mortal man. "Yeah, why would you. I'm nothing special. Not to you at least."

No, he was no mere mortal man. He was, in actuality, a big dumb alien.

Reaching a hand out toward her, he grazed her bare arm with his index finger. At the touch, she shivered then lifted her eyes until, once more, they were looking into his. "Lois…I, uh, was thinking how beautiful you look right now. But I wouldn't call it checking you out…"

A small smile played on her lips. "That's what I would call it." The smile grew as the next words exited her lips. "That's what I was referring to it in my head as I _checked you out _in you tux." When he blushed, her smile turned mega watt. And radiant. Clark couldn't look away…nor did he want to.

"Oh…is that…were you…well that's…"

"There you go again," she purred, moving in closer, placing her hands on his chest and sliding them underneath the lapels of his jacket. "Going all bumbling on me."

Confused by the sudden change in Lois' attitude, going from demure to overly confident in a second, he just gave her a shaky grin. "What are you doing Lois?" Although not wanting her to remove her hands and to change position, he knew that it was what had to be done. He cared about Lois, though he wasn't yet ready to admit just how _muc_h he cared for her or how _long_ he had cared for her that way, and so he knew that forming any sort of romantic relationship with him would not be in her best interest.

"What does it look like Smallville?" Her eyes flashed at him as she closed the little distance between them, her lips inviting him to forget all the arguments going on inside his head and just -

The door to the room swung open. Clark, so absorbed with Lois, hadn't even been cognizant of anyone's approach.

Lois pulled back from Clark, giving him a full view of who stood in the door.

At seeing her, Clark felt his stomach drop. Lois' demeanor changed to suddenly stormy, even though she had often, in the past, expressed liking she who stood there.

"Clark, Lois," she said, eyes alerting Clark that she knew _exactly _what had almost happened.

"Lana," they echoed as one.

_To be continued…_


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note: Part two...**

Clearing his throat while walking had never been a problem in Clark's life before. Yet as he strode down the passageway that would lead he and Lana to the front of the church, where Jimmy was supposedly engaged in a pacing match against himself, he found the task was not as easy as he had once imagined.

"Clark," said Lana, breaking the silence for him, making it so he did not have to clear his throat. "This is kind of awkward… But I'm glad that you chose to talk with me."

"Well," he ventured, the words coming out on their accord. "I had to get Jimmy." It was strange that he wasn't lashing out at her, after her disappearance only a few months earlier. Maybe something had changed inside of him…

"Whatever the case, I'm grateful." She paused, tilting her head to one side as they continued to walk. "I wish-"

"We're here," Clark cut her off, opening the door and ushering her out.

Jimmy stood at the top of the steps, turning to take both Clark and Lana in as they stepped out into the bright sunlight. "Lana!" he exclaimed. "Chloe's going to be thrilled. She really wanted you to be here but had no idea how to contact you…"

Grinning, Lana leaned forward, engaging the man in a hug. "I found out through my own sources. Of course, I had to be here."

Swallowing, Clark let his gaze wander back to the church, wondering what exactly was going through Lois' mind. The thought of her lips inching towards his made his heart beat rapidly. Concentrating, he used one of his special abilities to listen…and he heard it.

Her heart. Beating as rapidly as his.

The smile that she had once called charming crept across his face.

"Uh, CK?" questioned Jimmy, a befuddled look on his face.

Lana's face mirrored Jimmy's, her brown eyes full of concern. "Is everything okay Clark?"

Smothering the glee, he nodded, assuring them both that everything was fine, then suggested that they all enter the building since the ceremony was scheduled to start soon.

The other two shrugged, following Clark into the rustic church where Chloe would become Mrs. James Olsen.

Jimmy headed to his dressing room, in order to put on the jacket of his tuxedo, but Lana restrained Clark from following, grasping his large hand with both of her smaller ones. Without a word in protest, he let her lead him through the church, up some stairs in the back, to a small room that overlooked the church's sanctuary. Once there, she looked at him with pleading eyes. Uncomfortable, he shifted on his feet, waiting for her to begin.

"I was wrong."

The words hit him in the gut and he felt paralyzed. She was wrong.

"I never should've left."

The words fell from her mouth but, still, he couldn't speak.

"I love you..."

His eyes widened a little as he contemplated the best way to answer her. He had loved her once - yes, _had_. He had been in the process of moving on, literally, when she walked back into his life. It hadn't occurred to him until that very moment that he was _finally_ over Lana Lang. Perhaps he had been for a long time but had been desperately holding onto what he thought was his only hope for a normal life…

"But you don't love me."

Stunned, he raised his eyes to her face, seeing that the look in her eyes had changed from one of pleading to one of resignation.

"It's clear you've moved on."

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to give her some sort of vague answer, because he still wasn't sure how to deal with his feelings for a particular person.

"Just tell me I'm right. Confirm this to me. If you can't…then maybe I'll hope we can still be _us. _I just…need to know." Her shoulders slumped a bit but her gaze was unwavering.

All the world held still as he admitted to her who now held his heart. "You're right. I've been falling in love with Lois for a long time now. I'm sorry Lana."

Nodding her head, she averted her eyes. "We should probably get down there. And, uh, thanks Clark. _You've_ moved on. Now it's my turn."

They shared a smile before descending back down the steps.

Clark rushed to the bridal party, arranged before the closed sanctuary doors, taking his spot next to Lois. He expected some jab about being late but she didn't even acknowledge his presence. Instead, she slipped her arm through his, pasting a smile on her face and preparing to step forward, marching down the aisle.

Glancing at her, he saw a mask of steel.

When he had chosen to walk out of that room with Lana, Lois had been hurt. He should have known her well enough to realize that...and now...it may have been too late.

"Lois," he said softly, under his breath, leaning to speak the words enter her ear. "Can we talk?"

She shifted her head away, pretending not to hear him.

Grimacing, Clark straightened up. The doors opened and he and Lois began to walk down the red carpet, her frosty exterior making him more than a little ill at ease…

_To be continued…_


	3. Part Three

**Okay, here is the third and final part. Please review and let me know what you think...and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

Music wafted throughout the room, creating a lively environment. Clark, from the fringes of the room, watched as Jimmy spun one of his aunts around the room, her whooping laughter louder than the music. His eyes moved to land on Chloe, who was deeply absorbed in conversation with her father. Lana was nearby, hands in her lap, carrying on her own conversation with Pete Ross, who had also shown up in attendance for the wedding. Everyone looked happy.

While, everyone except one.

Lois appeared to be rather miserable.

When Clark's eyes landed on her, he frowned. He knew it was his fault that her bottom lip was slightly protruding the way that it was. Holding his head up high, he walked along the edges of the dance floor, approaching her table. Once there, he dropped into the seat next to her.

"Lois." When she turned her head away from him, he breathed out through his nose. This was not going to be easy. "You can't ignore me forever."

At the words, she twisted her head around to face him with cold eyes. "Smallville, I'm not ignoring you. Don't you think I know what you want to talk about?"

Confused, he scrunched up his nose. "Well, no I-"

"You want to drag me," she interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "Yet again into the endless drama that is Clark and Lana. But I want to have a good time at this wedding and listening to you whine about whatever happened earlier will only bring me down."

Slightly amused, but being careful to keep it hidden, he sputtered for a response.

"Listen, Smallville, I have some advice for you. If Lana's the one you want then stop pussy footing around and just be with her. Don't let her walk away." Turning her eyes away, she focused on the couples swaying in time to the music out on the dance floor. "Spare us all the massive headache that usually comes along with the 'will they or won't they.'"

Though she had turned away, he hadn't miss the sheen in her eyes. He allowed himself a smile, then stood. "Dance with me Lois."

Astonished at the statement, and that he wasn't running over to Lana, she glanced up at him. "What? I don't-"

"Come on," he said, not letting the sentence come to completion. Before she could further protest, he grabbed her hand and hurried into the middle of the floor. Once there, he wrapped both arms around her waist, satisfied when she linked her hands at the base of his neck. Her eyes caught his and he saw within them fear, which was atypical of Lois Lane. "What's wrong Lane?" he asked, sounding smug even to his own ears.

"No-nothing," she stuttered, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "I'm just con-confused. A little. Lana's right over there," she went on, jutting her chin in Lana's direction. "Why are you dancing with me?"

"Maybe because I want to," he said, smirking at her.

She lifted her chin, surprise evident on her face. "Well, of course you do."

Biting his lip, he willed himself not to laugh. This sometimes shy sometimes cocky Lois was new and he had to admit, he liked it. One day, he would hold it over her head. But that day was far away. "Look, Lana and I…we're over. She interrupted our earlier conversation…but I wish that she hadn't."

He felt her grow more tense as they swished across the dance floor. "What are you saying Clark?" she asked, her voice low.

"I think you can figure it out," he whispered into her ear. They spun slowly again so that Clark was facing Chloe. The radiant grin on her face and sparkle in her eyes revealed how she felt about the match. Lana had a sad, faraway look in her eyes but she offered Clark a small smile that told him they would still be friends.

"Okay Smallville," said Lois, bringing them to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking…" She paused and he felt nervous. What if he had read the earlier situation wrong? Was that possible? Suddenly, a sultry smile touched her lips, lighting up her eyes. "Then I'm all for it."

Trembling from excitement, he grinned down at her, preparing to finish what had almost happened before the wedding.

"Just…not yet." The teasing look in her eyes frustrated him. "Let's finish this dance first."

Annoyed at the stunt that only _she_ would pull, he let himself embrace her once more, his hands finding the same position on her waist.

When she put her head on his shoulder all the annoyance washed away and he found that he didn't care.

As the song came to a close, he heard the rhythm of her heart.

It matched his.

The last note was played and Lois pulled back, eyes aglow. "Now Smallville."

Now.

Always.

Forever.

_End._

**So it's a bit corny...eh, whatever. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
